The Pirate Crusaders
by Mazer7
Summary: Sanji's childhood friends come abroad the Sunny Day to receive some much needed help. However, these friends are the famous Pirate Crusaders who turn pirates over to the marines. They have supposedly changed but Zoro believes otherwise.


"_Yo-ho-ho, yo-ah-ho, yo-ho-ho, yo-ah-oh." _

The song "Bink's Sake" rings across the ocean from the Sunny Day, the pirate ship belonging to the famous Straw-hat crew. A pair of black eyes stare out in the distance. _That looks like a ship but I can't tell. _The young man with dark red hair sighs. _I wish my vision wasn't so blurred. _

Because of an incident involving his former nakama, the young man found himself with extremely poor vision and was lucky that he could read or see faces close up. "Kiro…" and the young man turns his head to see a blurred vision of his sister. laying down on.

"I'm here." Kiro watches his sister twitch slightly. _Kira. You should have never helped me that time. That's why you're sick. _He looks out at the blurred ship. _No choice then. _He taps his foot and the whale moves forward. "Just a little further, my friend. Get us close so the ship can hear me." The whale echoes in response. Kiro takes his horn out from his shoulder bag and begins playing "Bink's Sake."

Brook stops singing as he plays the violin. The sound of trumpet chances his attention. "Oh, I hear a trumpet. What a beautiful sound." He looks out. "Then again, I have no ears to hear with, yo-ho-ho!" He turns his toward the ship. "Everyone, you hear that?"

Most of the crew had just been relaxing as Brook played but upon hearing the trumpet, most of them look out into the ocean. However, Zoro continues to snore.

"I see someone floating on the water!" Usopp adjusts his goggles. "It's some guy playing a trumpet."

"Oi," Luffy shouts. "Over here."

"Um, Luffy." Nami stares at the captain. "We don't even know who that is. Why are you calling him over?"

"He seems interesting." Luffy grins and calls out again. "Oi!"

Kiro smiles. _They sound friendly. That's a good sign. _"A little closer my friend." The whale swims forward and Kiro can almost see the ship clearly. He looks up at the blurred face. _He's wearing some kind of hat—must be the captain. _"Are you the captain?"

"Yeah."

Kiro puts away his trumpet. "Does your crew have a doctor? My sister is very sick and she needs treatment. I'm willing to pay you back of course." _Although I'm not sure how. _

"Okay. Hey Robin, can you help them up?"

"Certainly." She walks over and crosses her arms. "Dues Fleur." Several arms extend out toward the man.

_Devil-fruit user. Figures. _Kiro cautiously hands Kira over. "Please be careful." Kiro watches the blurred vision of Kiro ascend onto the ship's deck. Kiro pats the whale. "You did well." He crouches down and jumps up onto the ship's railing.

"That was cool." Luffy beams in amazement. "You want to join my crew."

"WHAT!" The crew stares in an amazement as Zoro wakes up, wondering what is going on.

"Yo, what's the ratchet?" Sanji struts out and notices Chopper examining a familiar girl. "What are doing Chooper?"

"Seems she is suffering from not just an illness." Chopper puts his stethoscope on her chest. "She's also suffering from extreme exhaustion. Sanji, I'll need you to make some medicine for me."

"Sure." Sanji stares and gasps. "Oi, Kira-chan! What happened?"

"Hey Sanji, do you know her?" Usopp takes a rope and slides down from the look out post.

"We grew up together." Sanji sighs. "My sweet Kira."

Kiro blinks. "SANJI-SAN!" He hugs Sanji and smiles. "You're here. This is great." Kiro pauses. "But that means this is the Straw-hat crew, right?"

"Kiro-san!" Sanji looks in disbelief. "You're here too! And what do mean by that? Can't you tell by the flag?"

"There is some much to tell you, Sanji. But first, to answer your captain." Kiro looks in the direction of the only one wearing a hat. "You might want to reconsider that question Luffy. I have very poor vision and my sister would have to join, which she won't. Besides, her and I aren't exactly normal."

"No one is on this crew." Nami leans on the railing. "So you would fit right in."

"Good to know." Kiro leans down and stares at Kira. "Anything I can do, sensei?"

"Help Sanji make the medicine." Chooper hands Kiro a piece of paper. "That should help her get better."

"Ah, thank you sensei." Kiro stands straight up. "All right Sanji, let's get cooking."

"You cook?" Nami stares at him.

"Of course. I can do everything that most of you can do but I'm not a master. You could say I'm like a cabin boy of sorts."

"So you will be my nakama, right?" Luffy crosses his arms. "And Kira-chan as well."

"Oi, Luffy." Zoro steps forward. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"These guys are the Pirate Crusaders. They capture pirates and turn them over to the marines."

"Huh?"

"No, that's impossible." Sanji stares at Kiro. "Is that true?"

Kiro stares at Zoro. _How the hell did he know? _He squints. _That head of green hair, those blurred out katanas: Zoro the former bounty hunter of pirates. _He sighs. _That explains it. _He closes his eyes and notices how no one is moving. _I guess they're waiting for my response. _"Yes, it's true, but I can explain."

Zoro points his sword at Kiro's throat. "Sorry but you're not welcome on this ship."

Kiro breathes in and moves back. Zoro slashes at him and Kiro stops Zoro's sword with a black red blade. "How did you?" Zoro stares. "Your eyes are closed!"

"I can't depend on my vision, Zoro." Kiro shakes with Zoro as they kept hold of their blades. "Now will you let me explain or not?"

Author Comments: I hope you like how I changed it. Please rate and review.


End file.
